


K is for knowledge

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Amy could count on one thing. Well, maybe two.





	K is for knowledge

No matter what life handed her, Amy Santiago could always rely on one thing: her own competence in her job.

A bad interaction at the store? She could take out her frustrations in the office.

A stranger on the subway made her uncomfortable? She'd channel it into her latest case.

Sometimes, though, she'd have a bad day at work. Maybe the suspect would get away or the leads would dry up. She was still competent. But it was rough.

Then Jake would do something stupid, and she'd smile.

Now, Amy could rely on two things: her competence, and Jake Peralta.


End file.
